


How Things Could Change

by singeramg



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Dom Henry Cavill, Dom! Henry, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Light Dom/sub, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:20:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singeramg/pseuds/singeramg
Summary: Reader is having a bad day and takes it out on her boyfriend Henry...
Relationships: Henry Cavill/ Black reader, Henry Cavill/ Original Female Character of Color, Henry Cavill/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	1. Bad Day... Bad night

**Author's Note:**

> HI AGAIN! So this is just a little short drabble that as of now will only be two chapters. Something that just popped in my head while working on other stories.

**How things could change: Part 1**

You honestly never expected things to go the way they had. You always thought you’d have a little more time before you reached this part of your life. Now here you were. Confused, and scared about what was on the other side of this life. What about Henry? How would he handle this? Both of your lives changed in a moment? 

Only time could tell you. You pondered exactly how you got to this....

***Flashback***

You and Henry were arguing, it was very rare when it happened. Often times you could respect what the other was saying with no problem. This time however was different.

It was an occasion where Henry was actually filming fairly close to where you lived. A 2-3 hour drive, but still much closer. The year anniversary of your dating was coming up fast. So were the holidays,This was the point of contention between the two of you.

He actually got along great with your friends and family. Being that he was in town you thought it would be natural to spend the holidays with them. Apparently Henry thought different.

He wanted you two (and Kal) to fly all the way back to London for a week to spend it there instead of where you were. Normally you wouldn’t have a problem with it. This time was different because it didn’t make sense at all. He was being unreasonable at least in your mind 

_ “Henry why don’t we just spend the holiday apart? Since you wanna go home so bad.” _

“What is that supposed to mean?”  He asked you. You could admit to yourself you were moody as shit and had been for the past week.

Your boss was giving you hell at work, according to him, doing your job well meant you got to do everyone else’s too. You had misplaced one of your favorite necklaces, having no clue of where it was. Plus your hair stylist pushed back your appointment a week after you had already taken your hair down from the braids you had been rocking for awhile. Needless to say you were good and pissed.

All of this on top of being tired, fighting off a cold, culminating in the drive to spend a long weekend with Henry. Now he was being really extra with this change of plans. You had enough. 

_ “It means I’m tired. It’s been a long week. I’m not about to argue with you about you wanting to be here with me or not. Do you.”  You tossed your hands down on your thigh hard. _

Henry responds rather quickly with  _ “This is not an argument. I’m simply suggesting a change in plans. You never had a problem with this before.” _

_ “That’s because I always go along with it. For the most part I’m am easy going. This time I am simply suggesting that we not.” _

Henry had a way of being spoiled when it came to getting what he wanted. At least out of you. You two complement each other in many ways. He liked being the one in control and most of the time you were willing. The dynamic of Dominant and Submissive worked great for you both. Resulting in the best sex of your life. Not today.

_ “I just think...” _

“HENRY! Damn can we not do this please I just told you I’m tired. There you go again. It’s always about what you want!”

Henry was moody today too. His day was plagued with attempting to get the same scene down 5 times because one of the other actors was having an off day. Not the mention another film he was attached to, now wanted to change the script to something else which put him in limbo during contract negotiations. His PR agent had complained it had been too quiet on his social media. All around a shitty day for him. Only bright spot had been knowing you would be up to see him. He had missed you.

It had practically killed him to know you were so close yet far enough he could not hold you.He hadn’t meant to piss you off, yet here you were.

Mad.

Now he was mad because you were lashing out at him. He didn’t even want to be around, afraid of the tongue lashing he might get. He knew your mouth was reckless when you were irritated.

_ “I don’t know who you think you are talking to little girl. Y/n you need to calm down and talk to me with some respect.” _

He uses his authoritative tone. One that normally had you willing to do as he said. You however did not give two fucks right now.

_ “I ain’t gotta do shit but stay black and die Henry Cavill.” _

You said quoting a grandmother long since passed on.

“Y/n you are being a real...” He stops mid sentence. You egg him on for no reason. You couldn’t say why.

_ “What? Go ahead and say it! A real bitch!” _

Henry had never called you that name in the history of being together. He would never disrespect you and he wouldn’t start now. He however would try and rein you back in.

_ “A brat. A real brat. Is what I was going to say. You need to calm down. I am going to go do my evening workout. I will be back in an hour. I’ll expect you to have pulled yourself together by then. Also expect your punishment when I get back.” _

You roll your eyes.

_ “Go ahead y/n make it worse.” _

And with that he leaves you in the hotel room alone. You pick up the small suitcase you brought with you, wait five minutes and then leave right behind him, with a note that says you went home and you will see him next weekend.” Work emergency.”

Honestly you knew you were only making things hard on yourself, making your forthcoming punishment worse, but you knew you were in a bad headspace. It wasn’t going to be fair to subject him to that all weekend. You’d buck-up and take that punishment on the chin (or on your face 😉) like a good girl next weekend.

Leaving out the side door to the hotel. You leave, driving down the road. An hour later Tears now running down your face. Regretting leaving like you have. Henry was intelligent, he would see through that bullshit excuse. You knew he’d fall back into the self-admitted feelings of loneliness, abandonment. One of the reasons he had his dog Kal. You hated yourself for being like that with him, all because you were feeling some type of way. He hadn’t deserved any of it. You both had agreed to this life back with you agreed to be his girlfriend and permanent submissive.

It was raining now, it seemed you had driven yourself right in the middle of a thunderstorm. You were looking for an exit so you could turn around and go back an hour to Henry. 

Your phone rang.

The hands-free option allows you to see Henry was calling you. You looked at the buttons on wheel for just a moment to make sure you hit answer, as you did, you looked back up to see a car spinning around on its roof in front of you. 

There was no time to stop

You screamed

**The last thing you heard as the car made impact was Henry screaming your name...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of the accident...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 2!

The Unexpected pt 2

Your head was pounding and your chest hurt like hell. You could hear the heart monitor beeping and smell the familiar yet unwelcome smell that came with hospitals.

You hated hospitals. More like you hated the sadness that came along with it.

You however wondered why you were there? It all came back as you came to. The rain, the tires screeching as you tried to stop. The arguing with your boyfriend Henry, the impulsive decision to leave said boyfriend. All coming together to form the massive fuckup of a car accident. You were surprised you remembered that much.

_ “Y/n? Baby are you awake?” _ You groaned at the sound of your mom’s voice. 

_ “Hold on baby I’m gonna call the nurse.” _ She brushes your hair back slowly and softly and in one minute the nurse and doctor file into the room.

_ “Ms. (Y/N) (Y/L/N) it’s good to see you awake. Do you know where you are?” _

“Hospital”

God, your voice sounded awful. 

_ “Water please.”  _ You gasped out. The doc allowed it and your mother held the Styrofoam cup to your mouth. Upon drinking you relaxed, then took stock of yourself.

_ “Ms. (Y/L/N) do you know why you are here?” _

“Car accident.”

“ Good. It seems the concussion you sustained has not impacted your short-term memory.”

“How long have I been out? Also what is the damage because I feel like shit.”

The room chuckles. 

_ “Not long at all actually. An hour. In addition to the concussion, you’ve got a sprained wrist, a broken ankle, 2 broken ribs. And facial lacerations, mostly from your airbag deploying. We were unable to give you certain medications due to your condition.” _

_ “Condition”  _ you asked confused.

Everyone looked at you, then the nurse shared a look with the doctor and then he looked at your mother. She smirks and says

_ “ Sweetheart you have no idea do you?” _

_ “No? What is going on? Am I dying?”  _ She laughs, and holds your hold.

_ “Y/n you are pregnant.”  _ The gasp you gave could be heard down the hall.

_ “Wait! What? I know you lying!” _

The room erupted in full blown laughter by then. The nurse, a 40 something herself black woman had to excuse herself. Meanwhile your mother just pulled your body to her and hugged you.  _ (Narrator note: This is how your mom found out you were pregnant before you and Henry, and she will never let the two of you live it down, saying she knew it before the accident because moms always know.)  _

_ “My baby is having a baby!” _

Your heart dropped into your stomach, your palms get sweaty. You could hear the heart monitor went wild. You fought the urge to blackout again. You felt sick. You motioned for a bin, and up came the bag of Doritos and Reese’s you ate on the drive to Henry. 

_ “Yep, dear expect a lot more of that.” _

Your mom says, then takes the bin away once you are done. You chug more water then you looked to the doctor who with a serious face and said to him.

_ “And you guys are sure?” _

“Positive. We ran multiple blood tests on you upon your arrival to our ER. I assure you however the baby is okay despite the accident. We of course can and will be monitoring you during the course of the healing process and treatment...”

“Wait where is Henry?!”

You asked suddenly realizing your boyfriend was nowhere to be found. Your mom patting your hand comforting.

_ “Honey I tried to call him. He’s not picking up. I texted him what hospital you were in...” _

Then you hear a bunch of commotion

_ “What do you mean I can’t go back? She’s my fiancé!!!!” _

You being his fiance was news to you, but you wouldn’t touch on that right now. 

The voice instantly recognizable with its accent heavy in his anger. You must have not been that far from the front door if you could hear him. 

_ “Momma go get him before he gets locked up and I’ve got to explain to my child why their father is doing a 3-5 for assault.” _ She snickers and goes out to the hallway. Meanwhile the doctor turns to you with a smile.

_ “ I’ve got a consult coming from obstetrics coming down. We will do another ultrasound now that you are awake. Plus I’ll see if we can get something to make you comfortable. Congratulations.” _

“Thank you.”

You smile back and watch the middle-aged sandy blonde doctor leaves just as Henry barrels through the door. He freezes in the hallway. Almost instantly recognizing him, despite the light stubble and curly hair from having his hair longer for the role he was in.

_ “Wait this is your Henry?”  _ You nod and smile. He smiled back and goes on his way. You mother come back in behind Henry, who looks absolutely devastated looking at you.

_ “Baby I’m f...”  _ You start and in a non surprising move Henry breathes a sigh of relief, hugging you as much as he could in your ER bed. You try and sit up to hug him back forgetting you have two broken ribs. The resulting yelp causes Henry to panic and let you go.

_ “Oh no did I hurt you? I am such a fucking idiot...” _

You waved him off, letting the pain pass along with the mild nausea. Your mom hands you some more water. 

_ “Baby just relax and breathe. Can I get you something else?” _ She offers.

“ _ No momma, but could you give me and Henry a moment alone for just a second?” _

_ “Of course. I’m gonna to run down to get some coffee. I’ll be back.”  _ She smiles and you knowing your mother you say.

_ “Oh yeah mom, Do not breathe a word of this to anyone until I say so.”  _ She said okay, but you knew at least one of her siblings would know before morning. She pats Henry’s shoulder on the way out. As soon as leaves closing the curtain and glass barrier behind her, Henry drops into the chair next to your bed, tears in his eyes.

_ “I am so sorry I pushed you to leave. You were mad, I wouldn’t let up I..” _ You shake your head in the negative.

_ “Henry William Dalgliesh Cavill.  _ (It took you a long time to get that name down)  _ None of these is your fault. Honestly it was Mother Nature  _ (You would find out later that the crash was actually caused by reckless driving. One person would die, one critically injured and you would end up being the least injured of everyone despite them having to use the jaws of life to get you out.) _ and my fault for being so damn hard headed. I shouldn’t have left the hotel room.” _

You offer him.

_ “Y/n you scared the life out of me darling. All I could hear was the sound of you screaming. The sound of metal hitting metal, then nothing.” _

“I am sorry baby.” You offer him.

_ “Don’t ever be sorry for this. I am just grateful you are still here. What did the doctors say?”  _ You instantly get nervous. You knew you had to tell him everything because they would be coming to do the ultrasound in a little while. 

_ “Well I have a concussion, sprained wrist, 2 broken ribs, and my ankle is broken. Not to mention my face from the airbag deploy.” _

“Shit baby girl...”

_ “There’s one more thing…”  _ You tried to move again. You hissed again, it made Henry furrow his brows.

_ “Darling why are you sitting here in pain. Don’t you want me to call the nurse have her bring you something?” _

“Henry they can’t give what would normally give a patient to me. They are consulting with another kind of doctor to check.”

_ “You have a drug allergy to pain meds now? When did that start?”  _ You looked at him. No time like the present you guessed.

_ “It’s not an allergy. With my type of condition they have to get a consult.” _

“Y/n are you sick?”

“The doctor they have to consult is an obstetrician.”

He will look at you confused for a moment, as his mind tries to piece together what you mean. You watch it set in with concern on your face. He comes impossibly closer to you, taking both of your hands in his, they were large, swallowing them. He looks you in your eyes.

_ “Obstetrician as in a baby doctor. As in you are pregnant?” _

You nod too afraid to speak, not sure if you could talk or make squeaky noises. You see his eyes fully as they widen so far in excitement you can see the heterochromia in his eyes, the two slightly different colored blues, with the space of brown in one. They fill with tears again but they do not fall. Yours however do. Again he worries over you, worse because he cannot Move you much to hold you.

_ “Are you not happy about this?” _

“I’m actually more okay with this than I thought I would be. I fully expected to be catatonic when I found out but I’m fine. Great even. How do you feel about this?”

You asked even though you were afraid to hear the answer.

_ “Y/n I am over the moon! I just found out the love of my life will be having my child. I couldn’t be more thrilled if I tried.” _

You smiled and he leaned down to kiss you. 

**It still takes your breath away like it did from day 1.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So was anyone expecting that end? As of now this is done. Maybe i'll revisit this couple one day or if I get enough requests for it.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? I plan to post the 2nd part sometime in the next couple of days. Maybe even sooner with the right motivation!  
> My tumblr is also alive and well although i'm going on a Henry kick since we have been blessed with The Witcher.  
> You can check me out with "You Don't Know The Half".


End file.
